


Upgrades

by yeaka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Leo hates leaving his friend.





	Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “a kiss goodbye” prompt on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yuri on Ice or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The airport’s a busy mess, and Leo knows his coach is done and ready to go home. She keeps trying to nudge him towards the growing line-up, but Leo’s stalling—he’s relishing in every little moment he has left. He tells her, “Five more minutes.”

She counters with an exasperated but indulgent, “Two.”

Guang-Hong releases a tiny noise somewhere right between a groan and whimper, every bit as adorable as the rest of him. He’s always _so cute_ , and Leo doesn’t want to let him go—this is always the worst part of competitions. Leo opens his arms, and he hates to say it, but he acknowledges, “I guess this is it.”

Guang-Hong nods, but it’s clear that he doesn’t want to accept that. His frown is bordering on a pout, which somehow makes him even more irresistible. He wastes a few seconds looking at Leo’s open arms, a light flush spreading across his freckled cheeks, and then he steps into Leo’s embrace. Leo wraps around him, hugging him close, squeezing just a little bit, because that’s easier than saying the words _good bye._ Guang-Hong buries his face in Leo’s shoulder and squeezes right back. When Leo tries to separate them after, Guang-Hong won’t let go.

Guang-Hong clings to the back of Leo’s coat with the sort of wild ferocity that only comes out on the ice—like he’s lapsed into that certain headspace where he can crush all the competition. Leo thoroughly enjoys it—it makes it feel like he’s Guang-Hong’s prize: his own personal gold medal. Maybe they’re just friends, but Guang-Hong’s still Leo’s _everything_ , and it’s nice to feel that adoration in return. 

Leo pats the small of his back and murmurs close to his ear, “We’ll stay in touch.”

“I know,” Guang-Hong mutters, because they always do—even when they’re in the same city for once and only a few hotel rooms apart. Leo’s phone is still seventy-five percent messages from Guang-Hong. “But it’s not the same.”

“Next time,” Leo promises. Or whenever he gets enough money to fly off to Beijing. Or maybe Guang-Hong will come train with him again—that would be _amazing_.

Behind him, his coach clears her throat, not at all inconspicuous. Guang-Hong begrudgingly lets go but doesn’t step away. Leo looks at him, takes him in, stares into his chocolate-brown eyes and doesn’t want to leave. Leo can’t seem to say the final word.

Before he can stop himself, he’s leaning forward instead, and he brushes a parting kiss over Guang-Hong’s temple. It makes Guang-Hong’s pretty eyes go twice their normal size, and his lips fall open. 

Leo tries to step back, ready to go board his plane, but Guang-Hong grabs him by his scarf and abruptly tugs him down. The next thing he knows, he’s kissing Guang-Hong’s lips, eyes closing and hands flying out to grip Guang-Hong’s sides, while Guang-Hong presses them tightly together.

Guang-Hong leaves him breathless afterwards. Both of their coaches are watching. No one says a word.

Then Guang-Hong smiles tentatively, and Leo positively beams. 

He finally lets his coach drag him off, already plotting the next slew of texts for the second that he lands.


End file.
